


Craftsmark

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars Saucy Sides [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: Fives and Echo give themselves a present.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Soft Wars Saucy Sides [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701715
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	Craftsmark

It takes him three tries to manage the door.

Echo’s lips and breath and _teeth_ are burning distraction all down his neck. Echo’s hands sear up under the hem of his blacks, searching always searching and reeling all coherent thought down through his belly. Echo is insistent, inevitable and Fives would give him anything at all he wanted even if he wasn’t panting little choked breaths of pure, distilled desire right into the crook of Fives’ neck.

It takes Fives three tries to manage the door, Echo winding lines of temptation up against his side.

“Having fun, troopers?”

Fives’ been hard for nearly a quarter of an hour now. It’s normal, Hardcase had said, soothing Echo’s giggling embarrassment over the buzz of his art. Happens to just about every vod. The smile he’d sent them off with was tinted dark with knowing.

Echo slips from Fives’ side and tumbles into arms that have never once failed to catch them. He glows radiant in lamplight.

“A lot of fun,” the Captain corrects.

Echo laughs and kisses him. He’s always been the boldest of the two of them.

The Captain loves them. Fives doesn’t know when that realization ignited. Doesn’t know if it had always been a hidden little torch beam of understanding, flickering stronger from the first moment the Captain had put hands on them, bursting into floodlight the first moment the Captain had _put hands_ on them. The Captain loves them, maybe always had.

He gentles Echo down, walks him back steady beat-beat-beat from desperate fingers clenching tight in polycotton civvies and questing knee pressed wanting between thighs. Brings him down from breathless demand to content acceptance, winds his arms around his neck and scratches carefully trimmed-down nails against his dark regulation cut. Echo chases his mouth, tries for a third lets him protest the first two attempts to pull back. The Captain catches his chin and holds, firm.

The Captain loves them. He gives them everything they need. He sometimes makes them wait for the things they want, makes the getting all the sweeter. He loves them both. When he tucks Echo in to suckle quiet bruises just below the line of uppers, there isn’t even a second of hesitation before his eyes search for Fives’.

“Whatever it was, you were being safe?” he checks and Fives loves him.

“It’s just adrenaline.” Echo turns face to chest, hums as much agreement as he can. Fives wants to touch him, he’s so beautiful. He won’t move closer. That isn’t how they play. “We haven’t. We didn’t take anything. It’s just adrenaline.”

“Hell of a rush.”

“Had to make it good sir. Was Echo’s first time.”

Fives doesn’t know what was on the datapads they’d scattered in their entrance. The Captain doesn’t much seem to care. His boot clacks against the edge of one, sends it and its neighbor clatter-skitter across his office’s durasteel floor. He pays it no mind. He only tears attention from Fives to trace fingers up and down the rolling dips of Echo’s back.

“Piercing? No,” he corrects before Fives can. His eyes land heavy on the digit traced against Fives’ temple. “Ink.”

Fives knows when Echo presses past the silent order for patience, when his teeth find that spot under the Captain’s neck, just under his ear. Gold lashes flutter shut, quiet breath deepens, roughens. The careful hold on Echo’s waist tighten in increments that inch his civs up to flash a pale, delicious line of skin. Fives props his shoulder up against the closest shelf. He prays _kot_ to the Force that he simply looks casual, that it isn’t so obvious the way his knees trembles at the barest hint that the Captain could ever lose control.

“Where.”

Echo’s grin glows bright and daring. “Guess,” he challenges.

None of them have to. The Captain’s hand presses up against Echo’s chest where they all know his print would forever be immortalized, ink or no.

Echo gasps. He chokes, he whines, he arches up and presses into the sting they can't dilute with bacta if they want it to keep. And Echo so very badly wants to keep it. “Captain,” he cries. He rocks hips against hip and shudders.

When the Captain kisses him it isn’t gentle.

Their chests slide together and Echo swears a jumble of ache and delight. The Captain gives him what he wants, the edge of teeth in their kiss, the edge of bruise in their hold. The Captain gives him a taste of what he wants because this is how they play.

The Captain kisses Echo, drags questing fingers across the throbbing skin of his right chest, presses others to the delicate curve of his skull. Lets him rock and pant and think maybe, maybe this time the Captain will forget how little he can take before -

The Captain pulls away. Echo’s whine changes nothing, because this is how they play.

“Do not fire.”

Echo slumps, boneless as though spent, aching and obscene in his lowers. His lips burn red and thick.

The Captain’s eyes find Fives. Because this is how they play: Echo is bold and will always, always push ahead. He will try to take what he wants. Fives is sly and will always, always hang back. He will try to make the Captain come to him.

“You got one too,” the Captain declares and doesn’t have to wonder. He’s always seen Fives, seen him and through him. “Where.”

The crossed pistols on Fives’ shoulder hums in pulsing anticipation.

Fives grins. “Guess.”

He turns, he runs. The Captain is only a heartbeat behind.

When they collide, the Captain’s chest to his shoulder blade hard and hot and grounding against his mark Fives has placed on himself, when the Captain presses hands to his stomach, lips to his nape. When they collide and the Captain sweeps him away from all hold of gravity, when he presses full and hot and heavy against Fives’ rear....

Fives sees starbursts behind his eyelids.

The Captain rolls him through. He’s always given them everything they need.


End file.
